hallofheroesmvfandomcom-20200214-history
Spies and Miracles: The Team
Spies and Miracles: The Team is the first story in the Hall of Heroes multiverse, and follows the story of a new team, MIST. |Start of Production = |End of Production = |Protagonists = *MIST *SHADOW |Antagonists = *The Waiter *The Waiter's army |Phase = One |Position in Phase = One |Author = Jay |Events = *Chase of Manhattan *Battle of London }} Plot Prologue *Three hooded monks worship an extract of Generanium. *Joseph Steele is finishing an experiment, when The Waiter bursts into the lab. Main plot *Alex breaks into One Canada Square, and hacks the servers, stealing lots of money. *Zak and Ruby are freeing dozens of enhanceds from concentration camps, when Osborne approaches them, and recruits them for a team. *Osborne and Lance discuss having a team, and Osborne wins the argument. *Alex is in his secret underground bunker in London, when Osborne steps out of the shadows and recruits him. *The Waiter bursts into the SHADOW Research Building, and interrogates Zane, only to find out that he and his brother are enhanceds. *Alex, Zak, and Ruby met Osborne in his office, Lance attending the event as well. Osborne told the three that they are now a team, to help the world and do something good in life. He also introduces Scarlett to the team. *The team are training at Alex's former home turned to their base. Alex and Scarlett talk, and become closer. *Back in Manhattan, The Waiter's bodyguards are chasing Zane and Ryan, causing local disturbance. *Back with the team, Lance notifies Alex of the high-speed chase, and the team suit up, flying to Manhattan in their SHADOW Jet. They defeat The Waiter's forces, and convince Zane and Ryan to join their team. Unfortunately, their jet was destroyed, so they had to be picked up by SHADOW. *Zane and Alex invent a flying technology for Zak's new suit. *Jim Upton is saved by Devlin Pesado and Red. *The Waiter discussed his plan to his allies, and then calls Phoenix, stating that he lied to his allies, and that he was just a pawn in a large game of chess. *Osborne briefs the team: their mission is to obtain an extract of Generanium from One Canada Square. *They obtain the Generanium, but with collateral damage. Alex and Zane swoops in, picking up the other four, and tells them that there's a train out of control. Scarlett realises that the Generanium is actually a bomb, and throws it out of the jet. The team stop the runaway train. *The Waiter tells Adam Moore to hack the BT Tower, enabling him to spread a message to all of the enhanceds in London, causing a rebellion. *The team, now called MIST, fight the army. They win, due to Alex reaching his ultimate mode, due to unknown reasons. Aftermath The Waiter, in his emergency hide-out, is visited by a voice in the air: Phoenix. The Phoenix states that he is Veracity. Meanwhile, Alex is being briefed his new mission: to take down Veracity. Epilogue Osborne watched as the sparks jumped into the air, the sound of hammers and tools, unlocking the secret to their captured ships. The ones which had just been in the sky, pouring out enhanceds. He didn't have a smile this day. This was the day that the world knew, the world has changed. 'They're called Megalodons!!!' A mechanic shouted out. He shrugged off the thought. "Not enhanceds," he said to himself. "They're miracles. We're spies and they're miracles. The age of spies and miracles has begun." Events *Chase of Manhattan *Battle of London Category:Name Category:Books Category:Phase One